BE MY GIRL
by kingknight
Summary: kaya bang ipagsa-walang bahala ni Natsuki ang bestfriend niyang si Shizuru kahit na alam niyang binabastos na ito ng mga ka-date nito? Posible kayang mahuhulog siya kay Shizuru sa kanyang ginagawa?


BE MY GIRL

"HEY I just heard Pres. Shizuru had a date again, tonight at Chiba Restaurant," excited na balita ni Seno Aoi sa kaibigan niya na si Kuga Natsuki at sa girlfriend niyang si Harada Chie.

"Really? Wow..," and look lovingly to Aoi, "you want a date with me?" tanong ni Chie, kinilig naman si Aoi.

And Natsuki stood after she heard the news then she left.

"Kuga where you going?" Chie ask.

"Everywhere, " Natsuki answered.

"I just notice, Kuga is being weird everytime she heard Pres. Shizuru had a date," Aoi opened up.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

EVERY after Fujino Shizuru's birthday end she always ended up too on a date. But it always failed cause her bestfriend Natsuki always showed up and get angry to her date then grab her out of the restaurant.

Now Natsuki is here standing on the tree outside the SCRoom where she saw Shizuru perfectly.

Naaalarma lang naman si Natsuki dahil everytime na may date ito ay lagi itong binabastos, kaya naman mula noon lagi na siyang nakabantay dito.

"Ikaw pala ang date niya ha, tingnan natin kung papasa ka."

WHEN the night came, she saw Shizuru wearing a sexy dress at paalis na ito ng apartment, kaya naman lihim niya itong sinundan gamit ang sariling Ducati.

AND in the restaurant using the fake menu board, she saw them both lalo na't hindi siya kalayuan sa mesa ng mga ito. Napansin din niyang masaya si Shizuru at ewan niya kung napasaya niya ito ng ganun.

_'Sa ginagawa ko para akong naging hadlang sa kaligayahan niya, pero ginagawa ko rin naman ito para sa kanya at dahil bestfriend niya ako at walang pwedeng manakit o bumastos sa kanya,'_ at muling tiningnan ang dalawa.

At tulad ng inaasahan ni Natsuki ay nakita niya ang mga mata ng lalaki nakadako ang mga paningin nito sa dibdib ni Shizuru at parang tuwang-tuwa ito sa nakikita. Hindi na siya nagdalawang isip, nilapitan na niya ang dalawa.

Napansin ni Shizuru ang paglapit ni Natsuki sa kinaroroonan nila at siyempre nagulat siya.

"N-Natsuki what are you doing here?"

"Ikaw ang ipinunta ko dito!" at galit na lumingon sa ka-date nito, "at ikaw!"

"K-K-KUGA!" sabay atras.

"Ano'ng akala mo sa akin hindi ko nakikita ang ginagawa mo?!" at hinawakan ang kwelyo nito, "alam mo bang binabastos mo na ang bestfriend ko!"

"N-No! It's not true!"

"Ginagawa mo pa akong sinungaling?!"

"Natsuki stop it!"

At binitawan ni Natsuki ang lalaki, saka binalaan, "kapag nakita pa kitang nakikipag-date kay Shizuru, humanda ka sa akin," and ahe look at to Shizuru, "let's go home," and she grab her hand and pull her out of the restaurant.

"NATSUKI.. ano ba?!"

"Sumakay ka na umuwi na tayo!"

"Natsuki..."

"Sakay!"

At walang nagawa si Shizuru kundi kunin ang isang helmet at sumakay sa Ducati nito.

AT sa apartment...

"What's happening to you? Everytime I got a date you always showed up ini-insist na binabastos nila ako."

"Cause it's true! Yun ang nangyayari! Shizuru hindi mo ba napapansin? Tumingin ka sa mga mata nila, hindi sila nakatingin diretso sa'yo kundi sa.. dibdib mo!"

"Eh ano ba dapat? Diba maganda kapag may date?"

"Oo alam ko! Pero kung gusto nga nilang maka-date ka, okay na sa kanila ang simple lang!"

"Pero okay lang naman sa akin eh, para hindi sila mapahiya."

"Okay?! Okay ba yung binabastos ka?! At sila pa ang inintindi mo?! Shizuru nakalimutan mo na ba Student Council President ka, hindi lang yun babae ka at ako nasasaktan! Tingnan mo nga yang suot mo!"

"Pero..."

"Fine! If you don't want to listen to me bahala ka na sa buhay mo!" at lumabas ng apartment at padabog na isinara ang pinto, "nakakainis!"

"Natsuki...," at napaupo na lang.

AFTER that night umiiwas na si Natsuki sa kanya. Hindi na siya nito sinusundo at hinahatid. Galit talaga ito sa kanya, na-miss tuloy niya ito. Hanggang sa may nagyaya na naman sa kanya ng isang date.

"Pres. Shizuru are you free tonight?"

"Why?"

"Ayain sana kitang mag-date, okay lang ba sa'yo?"

Napaisip naman si Shizuru, _'darating kaya si Natsuki tulad ng nakaraan kong date?'_

"Pres. Shizuru?"

"Ah- sure."

"Then I'll wait for you at Tanaka Grill and Restaurant."

"Sure."

"7 pm."

"Okay."

"Thanks Pres. Shizuru, I'll wait for you there, bye," and he left.

"I'm nervous..," and touch her chest where her heart located.

NARINIG ni Natsukiang balitang yun pero wala na talaga siyang pakialam.

"O Kuga wala ka bang pupuntahan?" tanong ni Chie, nagbabaka-sakaling umalis na naman ito.

"Wala."

Napatingin naman si Chie sa kasintahan.

"Ah- sumama ka na lang sa amin," suggest ni Aoi.

"Thanks, but I don't want to disturb you guys."

"Okay, it's up to you."

HINDI alam ni Shizuru kung bakit siya kinakabahan, feeling niya kasi may mangyayaring hindi tama.

_'Natsuki..,' _daing niya sa isip.

"Shizuru are you okay?"

"Y-Yes," _'Natsuki said I will look into his eyes, pansinin kung sa'n ito nakatingin,'_ and she notice his eyes after a second, he's looking at her chest!

"It's my honor to have you in a date Shizuru, I'm so happy."

"I notice it..,"_ 'nae-engganyo kang nakatingin sa dibdib ko, salbahe ka! Pero bakit kaya wala pa si Natsuki? Dati pag ganitong sitwasyon sumusulpot siya, pero ngayon wala siya, galit talaga siya sa akin.'_

Shizuru, hey."

"Ohh- I just forgotI have something to do," and she stood but her date grab her hand and pull her down.

"But we're not done yet, I'm just having some fun," and move closer to her.

"Fun mo yang mukha mo!" and push him as strong as she could and left quickly.

HUMIHINGAL siya ng makalabas. Hanggang sa narinig niyang may tumawag sa pangalan niya.

"Pres. Shizuru!"

Then Shizuru saw the lovers, Chie and Aoi.

"Hey."

"Hi, going on a date again?" Aoi ask.

"Actually it's done," she answered.

"Wow.. happening so fast," then Chie noticed, "hey. you're okay? You're sweating."

Shizuru almost answer that question but her date showed up.

"Oh Masashi Takeda, " Chie said and she notice something happen bad because of Shizuru's reaction, she's hiding behind them, "ahh- Aoi love, step aside with President"

"Okay," and they did.

"You notice it Chie."

"Of course," at inunahan na niya ito ng malakas na suntok at sipa, tumba naman ito at nawalan ng malay, "run!" she said, then they ran away.

"YUN pala ang nangyari" Aoi said then grab Chie's arms, after she heard what happen to Shizuru's date.

"Everytime you got a date it's always happening?"

"Yes," malungkot na sabi ni Shizuru, "I didn't notice at first but after Natsuki warned me I took her words and she's right, binabastos lang ako ng mga ka-date ko."

"Now I know why Natsuki acting weird."

"What do you mean?" Shizuru ask.

Then Chie answered, "what Aoi trying to say is that everytime Natsuki heard you had a date, she's always acting weird."

"Natsuki is just trying to protect me."

"She's really your bestfriend."

"Chie no."

"What?"

"Natsuki love Pres. Shizuru, that's why."

"Really, oh speaking of Kuga, where is she?"

"Maybe she's working right now, we had a fight, pinagalitan niya ako nung huli kong date."

"Natsuki knows what's happening?"

"She did, she always showed up on my date, tinatakot sila, that's why she warned me about them."

"See Chie? Natsuki love Pres. Shizuru, ayaw ni Natsuki na napapahamak si Pres. Shizuru."

"I missed Natsuki so much."

"Go to her, gawin mo ang nararapat, ayaw lang ni Natsuki na napapahamak ka," suggest ni Chie.

"Kita mo nga naman diba muntik ka ng mapahamak, ikaw naman ang kailangan ng counseling mula kay Natsuki."

"Yeah you're right Aoi, I will leave now, enjoy!"

"Ihahatid ka na namin sa sakayan."

"Thanks Aoi."

KASALUKUYANG kinukumpuni ni Natsuki ang sirang sasakyan nang mapansin niyang may taong tumitingin sa kanya.

"Lumabas ka na diyan kung sino ka man."

"N-Natsuki.. it's me."

When Natsuki heard that familiar voice she look back and she was right so she go back to her work.

"Natsuki can we talk?"

"Umuwi ka na, i have no time to chitchat."

"But Natsuki..."

"Sabi ko uwi."

"Natsuki naman eh wag mo naman ako pagalitan ng ganyan."

"Kung hindi ka na naman nakinig sa akin at tumuloy na naman sa date mas mabuti pang umuwi ka na lang, nagsasayang lang ako ng laway sa'yo."

"Galit ka pa rin sa akin."

"Alam mo naman pala eh, di umuwi ka na."

"Hihintayin kita sa apartment ko."

"Hindi ako darating, mag o-overtime ako, babawiin ko ang mga araw na nasayang ko."

"Basta hihintayin kita," and she left.

"Bahala ka!" habol niya dito, "hay.. tigas ng ulo."

MADALING araw na ay wala pa rin si Natsuki, hanggang sa nakatulog na siya sa paghihintay. Hanggang sa nag-umaga na.

"Hindi talaga siya dumating," and her tears fell, "nasasaktan tuloy ako," and she remember the moment they were together, napangiti tuloy siya at pinamulahan.

"Natsuki really loves me, she's always there for me, protecting me from the bad guys, hindi ko man lang napansin yun ang tanga ko," and she saw their picture during Christmas.

Si Natsuki ang parati niyang kasama tuwing Christmas at New Year, even in her birthday hindi ito pumapalya kailanman kaya masayang-masaya siya, pwera nga lang Valentines Day. Lagi siyang may date at nakakalimutan niya si Natsuki.

"Tama Valentines ngayon," and she got up quickly, "chocolate ang parating bida every Valentines, I made some chocolate cookies for her," at dali-daling tinungo ang kusina.

TULAD ng nakaugalian ng mga estudyante sa Fuuka Gakuen Academy ay busy ang mga ito sa Valentines Day. Kanya-kanya ng bigay ng mga bulaklak sa kani-kanilang sinisinta.  
Tulad ng kay Shizuru, bawat binibigay sa kanya tinatanggap niya pero binibigay niya rin sa mga kasamahan niya sa Council.

"Diba bigay 'to ng mga manliligaw mo?"

"Hindi naman ang mga yan ang nais ko ngayong Valentines eh," sagot ni Shizuru.

"Kung ganun ano?"

"Ang kapatawaran ng bestfriend ko," sagot niya.

"Yun lang?"

"Hindi lang yun, pati na rin ang pag-ibig niya," ngiti niyang sagot.

"Are we talking of Kuga Natsuki?"

"Kuga Natsuki is her only bestfriend," "go now President, alam kong excited ka."

"Oo nga pala," and she left with her cookies.

INILAGAY ni Natsuki ang headphone sa teynga niya para makinig ng sounds. Ayaw na kasi niya ang Valentines. Simula ng mamatay ang ina hindi na siya nagdiriwang, dumagdag pa ang mga date ni Shizuru, kaya yun tumigil na siya.  
She was in the staircase when she met Shizuru. And as Natsuki expected, every student were looking at them.

"Ang sama mo," simula ni Shizuru.

Natsuki raise her left eyebrow then took off the earphone, "what did you say?"

"Sabi ko ang sama mo!"

"That's all you wanted to say?" and Shizuru didn't answer, "well then, I will leave," and took a step but Shizuru stop her.

"Stay where you are! I can't take it anymore!"

"What's your problem?"

"You!"

"Eh?"

At muntik pang mapangiti si Shizuru ng marinig niya ang favorite expression niya mula kay Natsuki.

"Yes you are."

"Why?"

"Cause you didn't come, you make me wait."

"Did you hear what I say last night? I will not come cause I'm taking an overtime."

"Kahit na!" at nag-martsa patungo dito.

"What?"

"Come with me," and she grab Natsuki's hand and pull her out of the building, nagpatianod naman ito.

"Hey stop!"

"I will not! You always did this to me kaya ako naman."

They just stop when they enter at the flower garden kung sa'n naka-park ang Ducati ni Natsuki.

"What are we doing here exactly?"

"I want to talk to you alone, so take me near the shore."

"Is the flower garden not enough?"

"Yes, kaya halika na."

"Ang labo mo ," and she get Shizuru's helmet and gave it to her and she wore her helmet too, then they rode off.

"ANO ba'ng gagawin natin dito?" Natsuki ask ng marating nila ang baybaying dagat.

"Mag-uusap."

"At tumakas pa tayo ng Akademya."

"I have a permit, so it's okay."

"Fine. Now talk."

"Naiinis na ako sa'yo."

"Eh di mainis ka," and she sat on the sand.

Shizuru followed, "I don't like this Natsuki, being without you in my side."

Napatingin naman si Natsuki kay Shizuru.

"Kulang ang araw ko pag hidi ko naririnig ang boses mo, lalo na ngayo'ng galit ka sa akin."

"You didn't understand me anyway."

"I understand you now," and Natsuki look at her again so she handed her the small paperbag, "my peace offering, bati na tayo Natsuki, I'm sorry."

"You meant it?"

"Hai," and Natsuki patted her hand on her head, "bati na tayo ha," and she saw her smile and she embrace her.

"Oo na, siguraduhin mo lang na walng lason 'to."

"I won't do that."

"Very good and if you did mumultuhin talaga kita."

And Shizuru smile, "hope you like it."

"Cookies? Chocolate?" Natsuki ask when she opened it.

And Shizuru nod happily, "Happy Valentines Day."

And Natsuki smiled, dahil kahit papa'no nabawasan ang pagkaayaw niya sa araw na yun, "Happy Valentines Day," and she handed the cookie.

Shizuru accepted it with a smile on her lips.

"Hmm- taste good huh."

"Ookini."

And Natsuki smiled, "wala ka bang date ngayon?"

"Meron, ikaw," nakangiti niyang sagot dito.

Bigla namang nabulunan si Natsuki ng marinig iyon and Shizuru rub her back.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm telling the truth Natsuki, you're my date."

"It's not a date."

"Ara?"

And Natsuki smiled when she head her favorite expression from Shizuru, "yes it is not, this not a date."

"It's a date."

"No it's not," at kinain ng buo ang cookie at kumuha pa ng dalawa at ibinigay kay Shizuru ang isa, "mas romanic pag ako ang nagyaya."

"I don't care if it's not a date for you, but for me it is cause you're with me."

"Natututo ka na ha."

"You treat me like a child," reklamo niya dito.

"Yeah cause you are."

"Natsuki inaasar mo na naman ako."

"Parang hindi ka na nasanay sa akin, okay if you're really not a child, what is date?"

"Hmm- I can't explain."

"It's simple two lovers in a romantic place, sharing laughter, sharing words. like knowing each other."

"How did you know about that?"

"Dine-date ko si mama every Valentines eh."

"Wow.. sweet mo naman."

"Kawawa ka naman, ngayon mo lang napansin?"

And she chuckled, "it will be more beautiful if we went here at night."

"Yeah."

"Truth Shizuru, why? Why you don't have a date?"

"I refuse them, yes they ask me out but I realize they didn't serious kaya naman tumigil na ako and this was our day Natsuki."

"You and me?" and Shizuru nod, pinamulahan naman si Natsuki.

"You we're right about them and sorry for that, you know what last night, muntik na akong mapahamak buti na lang nando'n sina Chie at Aoi."

"Like I said."

"But I won't do it anymore. makikinig na ako sa'yo mula ngayon, kagabi umasa ako na darating ka kasi tama ka, you're just trying to protect me kaya ka nagalit, napakatigas ng ulo ko."

"Tumigil ka na nga diyan," and she tap Shizuru's shoulder, "ginawa ko lang naman yun ay para sa'yo, saka lang kita hindi guguluhin kapag yang date mo ay matino, yung seryoso talaga, pero parang sa lahat ng date mo katawan mo lang ang habol, kaya ng ako nagagalit sa kanila eh, tinatakot."

"I notice it."

"Hahayaan mo na ba ako?"

"Hindi na kailangan."

"Eh?"

And Shizuru smiled, "hindi na kailangan kasi andyan ka."

"W-Why are you saying that?"

And Shizuru move closer to Natsuki and laid her head on Natsuki's shoulder, "kasi sapat ka na sa akin, Natsuki I have a favor."

And Natsuki gulp cause she smell Shizuru's hair, para siya nitong inaakit, "w-what is it?"

"Please don't leave me."

And she got smile, "hai, I promise that," and she put her arms around her shoulder.

"Oh my, we're late."

"Oo nga pala, tumakas lang tayo," at niligpit ang cookies and they left the shore.

KUNOT ang noo ni Natsuki ng may humarang sa kanilang daraanan pero hinayaan muna niya ito.

"H-Hi Pres. Shizuru, ahh gusto ko sana'ng ayain ka sa isang date ngayong gabi."

At humawak si Shizuru sa braso ni Natsuki, "pasensya ka na pero may date na ako ngayon eh."

Napansin ng lalaki ang nakahawak na kamay ni Shizuru sa kasama nito so he take a look at it, nakadama siya ng takot ng makita si Natsuki.

"K-K-KUGA!"

"What?"

"W-Wala!" and he ran away.

Shizuru chuckled on what happened, "now I know why he ran away," at minasahe ang nakakunot na noo ni Natsuki, "yan.. ang daming takot sa'yo."

"They afraid of me, what if tito Sean is here?"

"You we're right about it," and she remember her deceased father.

And they started walking.

"I remember your face when you first saw father."

"Me too, I just 12 yrs. of age at that moment, salubong ang kilay ni tito Sean nun."

"It's my birthday right?"

"Yeah, that was the time I gave my gift."

"Pero hindi naman naglaon nagustuhan ka ni Papa at hinabilin niya ako sa'yo."

"Kaya ng ako ganito eh dahil dun at sa isa pang dahilan."

"Ano naman yun?"

"Sikreto ko na yun.

"Natsuki naman eh..."

And Natsuki chuckled, "I can't fault him anyway, ganun din ang gagawin ko sa mga anak ko."

And Shizuru got blush when she heard it, "ako rin."

And Natsuki smiled, "come on now."

Inihatid ni Natsuki si Shizuru sa Student Council Room kung sa'n ito naglalagi kalahati ng oras nito sa Akademya, pero wala pa sila nangalahati ay may humarang na naman sa kanila.

"Looks like they won't ask me out on a date," sabay tago sa likod ni Natsuki.

"I notice that, they are not after you," and stood her guard, "neh Shizuru it's forbidden right, may bitbit silang arnis."

"Hindi ko alam kung pa'no, sa pagkaalala ko miyembro siya ng Kendo Club."

"Alright."

"Neh Natsuki don't fought them back."

"Trust me I won't, I will not let you saw brutal scene."

"Ookini," she answered while blushing."

"Neh."

"What?"

"Do you still remember what I always do pag muntik na tayong ma-late?"

"I'm wearing a skirt."

Then Natsuki took off her coat and gave it to Shizuru, "fair enough?"

"Hai."

"Ready?" and Shizuru ride on her back.

Kumapit naman ng mahigpit si Shizuru, "ready."

"Don't think of them, just think of our old days."

"Hai," and she close her eyes and followed what Natsuki says.

"Hindi namin susukuan si Shizuru, Kuga!" galit na sabi ni Takeda at mas hinigpitan ang paghawak sa arnis.

"Kuga if you don't know siya ang muntik ng sumalbahe kay Pres. Shizuru," sabi ni Chie.

"Ganun pala ha," wag kang mag-alala Chie ako na ang bahala sa mga ito thanks for the infomation," "mas lalo naman ako Takeda."

"Humanda ka sa amin!"

"We'll see."

Hanggang sa umatake na ang mga ito.

Nakangiti lang si Natsuki habang iniiwasan ang mga ito, hinaharang ang mga paa para ito matumba. Ni hindi siya gumamit ng kamay lalo na't fully occupied ang mga ito sa paghawak kay Shizuru.

Hanggang sa nakalagpas sila sa mga ito. Tumba na lahat ng lumingon siya, dumadaing ang mga ito sa sakit.

"Oi hindi ko kayo ginalaw ha, well kung gusto niyo akong makalaban wag sa harap ng prinsesa ko, okay?" "Shizuru it's done."

"Really?"

"Hai."

And Shizuru opened her eyes and look at to the men, "ara- you beat them."

"No I did not, I just use my feet, remember my hand is occupied."

"Ara- I forgot."  
"Come on now let's leave." then they left.

"Hai, I will stay here at your back 'til we reach SCRoom."

"No problem to me, you're not heavy anyway."

And Shizuru smiled, "I missed this."

"Yeah?" and Shizuru nod.

"I want this forever."

Natsuki smiled, "yeah, me too."

And Shizuru smiled, not just that she even got blush, "Natsuki..."

"Nn?"

"Do you.. do you have a crush on me? Even just a little?" at nag-iinit na siya, lumalakas na rin ang tibok ng puso niya.

Natsuki smiled, she felt glad when she feel Shizuru's heartbeat, "every inch of you, truly," she answered.

Napasubsob naman si Shizuru sa leeg ni Natsuki habang pinamumulahan, she was red as an apple, mas lalo pa siyang napayakap dito dahil ramdam niya si Natsuki.

"Me too Natsuki.. every inch of you."

"Just wait for me."

"Hai, you're not mad, right?"

"I'm not, why would I? I'd known you for so long, so it's impossible if I'm not. masyado naman yata akong manhid para hindi ka maramdaman, kahit mahigit isang taon ka ng nakikipag-date wala akong pakialam hangga't available ka patuloy pa rin ako sa ginagawa ko, just remember I will not give up on you, don't forget that."

"I will not, I'm so happy right now, couldn't explain."

"I feel the same way too, hihingi ako ng basbas mula kina mama."

"I'll come with you."

"Saka na siguro, personal yun."

"Okay."

"Wag ka ng malungkot."

"Ayoko lang na naglilihim ka sa akin."

"Okay, siguraduhin mo lang na hindi ako mawawala sa paningin mo."

"Natsuki naman eh..."

"Biro lang..."

"Nang-aasar ka na naman."

"Ang cute mo talaga."

"Mas cute ka." At tuloy ang asaran nila.

Hanggang sa nakarating na sila sa SCRoom. Dun naman ibinaba ni Natsuki si Shizuru. At nagpaalam na siya dito.

TULAD ng nai-pangako ni Natsuki ay humingi nga siya ng basbas sa mga magulang niya.

Nakangiti habang pinagmamasdan ni Shizuru si Natsuki dahil na rin sa taimtim ang dalangin nito, ibig sabihin seryoso talaga ito sa kanya.

"Neh Natsuki I just notice bakit sa magulang mo lang ikaw humingi ng basbas?"

"Matagal na kasi hiningi sa mga magulang mo."

And Shizuru got blush.

It's a one hot day in the morning when Shizuru's phone rang and it was Natsuki who called her.

"Hello?"

"Shizuru it's me."

"Oh Natsuki you called."

"Tumawag ako kasi parang hindi kita maihahatid ngayon sa Akademya may dadaanan lang kasi ako eh."

"Ganun ba?"

"Sorry ha."

"No, it's okay. just take care okay?"

"I will."

Nakapanghihinayang man dahil hindi siya maihahatid ni Natsuki ay masaya na rin siya dahil nitong mga huling araw ay mas lalo pa silang napalapit ni Natsuki sa isa't-isa.

SHIZURU'S left eyebrow was raised when she got to the Academy. Wala kasing mga estudyante gayong may pasok naman.

Pumasok siya at nilibot ang Akademya at sa corridor ay may nakita siyang letter "I" at kiuha niya iyon, sa sumunod naman na corridor ay "LOVE" at pinulot niya naman. Sa labas ng building patungong gymnasium sa pinto ay "YOU" at pinulot niya, may sign board ding "PLEASE ENTER IF YOU COMPLETED THE 3 WORDS" kaya pumasok siya dala ang mga pinulot niya.

Pagkapasok ni Shizuru sa gymnasium ay nalula ang mata niya sa nakita, maraming bulaklak at heart balloons. Sa center ay may hugis heart na may lettering ng buo niyang pangalan, sa edge naman nun ay may mga heart balloons din.

Para siyang maiiyak sa ganda.

"Do you like it?"

When she heard it she look back, then she saw a charming handsome gentleman Kuga Natsuki, even if it's wearing a school uniform.

"Mou.. you did all of this?"

"Yes, by myself," and handed the heart balloons.

And Shizuru's tears fell, she accepted it and she saw a lettering "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FUJINO SHIZURU. BE MY GIRL." Hindi na nagdalawang isip si Shizuru ng matanggap niya iyon, masuyo niyang hinalikan sa mga labi si Natsuki.

Nagulat man ay tinugon pa rin sa huli.

Sumunod naman ang masigabong palakpakan. Natigilan tuloy si Shizuru at napasubsob na lang sa leeg ni Natsuki .

"I'm sorry, kaya lang kasi gusto nilang manood, kung hindi ako pumayag mabubuko ang plano ko kaya yun gumawa ako ng patakaran at sumunod naman sila."

"Now I know kung bakit wala akong nakikitang estudyante sa labas dahil nandito sila lahat."

"Okay lang naman siguro yun diba?"

"Okay lang and you were right you're so romantic."

"Girlfriend na kita?"

"Yes I am. pahihirapan pa ba kita? I'm yours, I love you so much Natsuki."

"I love you too so much Shizuru," and she gently kiss her.

Shizuru gladly accepted it with all her heart.

THE END..


End file.
